


Hand of Poison

by PaperFox19



Series: Hand of... [1]
Category: Young Justice, Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: M/M, Original Character(s), Yaoi, nude
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-02
Updated: 2014-11-01
Packaged: 2018-02-23 14:16:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2550560
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PaperFox19/pseuds/PaperFox19
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A child of a villain has information vital in an upcoming trial. So the team has to protect this witness, from his mother, and the light….</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Arrival

**Author's Note:**

> Please Read and Review; Reviews Inspire New Fics and Keep Me Going

I have no idea if poison ivy has a child, but if not here we go…

\----

Chapter 1 Arrival

“Are you sure you want to do this?” Batman asked as he stared at the young man before him. The young man had orange-red hair, he had pure skin, and was very thin.

“Yes it must be done, but are you sure they can protect me?”

Batman was quiet, and the orange haired youth sighed. “I guess I will see for myself…”

At the young justice base

2 young heroes were enjoying a very passionate embrace. Robin was stripped bare, all except his shades, and an equally naked Superboy lay on top of him, pinning the boy to his mattress. Their hard cocks rubbed together as Superboy explored Robin’s neck. “Ahh Superboy no marks please…”

“Mine…” He growled and sucked on Robin’s neck.

“Fuck Superboy I said don’t ahh…” Robin’s hips bucked rubbing his cock harder against the clone’s.

“Robin…” Superboy moaned before kissing the shorter male. Superboy started grinding his cock faster and faster against his. Robin moaned into Superboy’s mouth giving the clone the chance to slip his tongue in.

‘God he taste’s so good, I can’t get enough of him…’ Robin thought. His cheeks flushed. Superboy dominated the kiss and lifted his Robin’s hips to position his cock.

“Superboy wait…” Superboy didn’t hesitate and started to push in. Robin whimpered and he felt his cock deflate from the pain. Superboy moaned in pleasure as Robin’s tight heat gripped his aching cock. The clone did not wait as he buried his full cock into Robin’s tight hole.

Robin whimpered and he forced himself to relax so he wouldn’t tear but the pain had killed his arousal. Superboy hadn’t noticed, he started moving pounding into Robin’s hole. The smaller male had to bite his lip to keep himself from screaming in pain. The friction of Superboy’s huge cock was somewhat pleasurable but the lack of prep and lack of lube hurt him.

The cloned male had such a happy look on his face, it made Robin’s heart beat faster. Superboy started moving faster, his balls spanked Robin’s ass, with each thrust. With a grunt he came spraying his seed deep inside him. He held Robin’s hips in a bruising grip and pumped him full of cum.

Superboy collapsed spent with a content smile on his lips. Robin pushed at his chest, and was able to push the spent male off him. Superboy looked surprised, and a bit hurt, but Robin was far to angry. His semi hard cock twitched from the lack of release.

“Where are you going?”

“To shower…” Robin snapped and started to walk but Superboy grabbed him and pulled him back to bed.

“Later I want another round.”

Robin punched him and knocked him off the bed. Superboy held his stinging cheek and looked up in shock. “If you want to have a fuck toy find someone else, I don’t like being used…” Robin ran off leaving Superboy shocked and confused.

“What did I do wrong?”

Back in his own room, Robin entered his private bathroom and got into the shower. He moaned as the hot water caressed his skin and eased his sore muscles. ‘Damn Superboy can be so rough.’ Robin brought his hand down to stroke his arousal. ‘I’m so mad at him but I still love him…’

As he worked his arousal he imagined it was Superboy’s hand, stroking him as he fucked him, he came the shower washing away his seed. ‘He’s always like this, when we go all the way, he’s such a damn mystery does he really love me or just the sex and the release, he’s never even told me he loves me…’

Whether or not Robin was crying would never be known.

He left the shower and dried off he got dressed and was ready to report to the team for their next mission. He left his room and Superboy was waiting for him, fully dressed of course.

“Robin…I…”

“Don’t…” Robin said walking past him, Superboy following.

“Tell me what I did wrong…”

“Just drop it…” Robin pushed on and Superboy grabbed his arm.

“I don’t want to…” Superboy was gazing at him, and Robin felt like he was melting under those eyes.

“Everyone to the meeting room we have a mission” Aqualad’s voice came over the intercom.

“We have to go…” Robin said turning away from Superboy.

“We are not done here…” Superboy said growling.

“Later we have a mission.” He looked at Superboy and sighed. “I promise we will talk later…”

Superboy released Robin and the two walked to the meeting room. There stood a boy that made Robin freeze. “Batman is this…?”

“This is Poison Ivy’s son…”

“Ivan…Poison Ivan…” The male who was dressed in a dark blue T-shirt and green pants. He approached the two males with a smirk. “It is a pleasure to meet you…”

To be continued…


	2. Room with a View

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please Read and Review; Reviews Inspire New Fics and Keep Me Going

Hand of Poison

Chapter 2 Room with a view

Ivan stood before the team, and Robin tightened his fists. “Absolutely not I want nothing to do with Ivy or her family…”

“Robin I know how you feel but Ivan is turning himself in…”

“That’s right I am turning myself in, I go to court in a few days and I will be testifying against my mother along with a few other crime families.”

“And supposedly Ivan has information on a secret organization, although he’s very tight lipped about any details on that…” Batman said.

“I don’t believe it, why would you turn against your own mother, let alone willingly turn yourself in…” Robin shouted.

“I have my own crimes I must atone for, the reason I’m doing this is because of a deal. I may get life in prison but I get a room with a view.” Ivan’s eyes saddened for a second. “And I’m not turning on my mother I’m saving her…”

He took a deep breath. “The organization I will reveal at the trial has brain washed my mother. She has lost her mind, these people are crazy and they are a threat.”

“Then why not tell us about it now and go to prison and get out of our hair…”

“Oh ho mighty testy of you to say that, are you sure you're not pushing your frustrations on me…” Ivan said with a smirk and looked from Robin to Superboy. All eyes turned to Robin who blushed and looked at Superboy, Superboy looked confused, and Robin sighed before walking over to rest against the wall.

“If all we need is information about this mysterious organization allow me to search his mind and find it…” M’gan said and began to enter Ivan’s mind.

“M’gan don’t!!” Batman shouted. M’gan entered Ivan’s mind, but she was not alone. A monstrous plant ripped from the ground. It was monstrous and frightening. The plant lunged at her revealing 5 sets of very sharp teeth. M’gan screamed as she was forced from Ivan’s mind.

Kid Flash was beside her. “What did you do to her?”

“I didn’t do anything it was herown fault for peeking into my brain without permission. The organization has many powerful mind manipulators at their disposal I had to protect my memories…”

“It is clear what the mission is no doubt the organization or Ivy will want Ivan to testify so they will stop at nothing to end him…” Batman said and looked at M’gan and Kid Flash. “Artemis and Kid Flash will stay and look after M’gan once she is able you will join Aqualad Robin and Superboy who will lead the advance team.”

“No way…” Robin said.

“Are you refusing a mission…” Batman said with a cold tone that made a shiver run down everyone’s spines. “Take the mission and handle it this can not be failed Ivan has 3 days till the trial starts he must arrive safely or else…”

Batman left the room. Robin was frozen in place. Ivan went up to him. “Wow he’s tough you ok…”

“Keep away from me…” Robin said jumping away from him.

“Hey sweety relax I’m not as poisonous as my mother, don’t worry you can’t get poisoned by me.”

“If that were true than what are these crimes you wish to atone for…” Aqualad said, not liking the way Ivan was acting.

“Hehe I said I wasn’t as poisonous as my mother but I’m just as deadly…” Ivan had a very creep smirk on his face. Superboy went over to Robin only to get pushed away. “I’m fine…” Robin brushed past him and Superboy looked hurt.

KF and Artemis left with M’gan not wanting to be around Ivan any further. Ivan went up to Superboy. “Don’t worry I’m sure he will forgive you soon…”

“How do you know anything about…I mean…” Superboy looked shocked and confused. “I can read it in your pheromones, he’s upset and frustrated which amplified when I got here. Plus your scent is all over him…”

Superboy blushed. “Aww how cute…” Ivan stroked Superboy’s cheek and Robin grabbed his arm. “Don’t touch him…” He snapped, and Ivan jumped back.

“Of course…”

Robin growled. “If you are a criminal you should be in these…” He held up a pair of hand cuffs. In his hands.

“Ah ah ah. I have a little deal no handcuffs, no cop cars, no police stations.”

“Then where are we supposed to take you…”

The 4 teens were being driven by limo, paid for by Batman. “Ahh this is nice.” Ivan sat next to Superboy in the back of the limo, Aqualad sat across from Ivan and Robin sat across from Superboy. “This is dangerous…” Aqualad said and Ivan just smiled.

“I’m not worried I have full faith I’m safe in your hands.”

Superboy kept staring at Robin. The boy wonder could feel it and it didn’t help he caught him looking either. Robin gave him the cold shoulder and looked out the window.

Ivan noticed the tension between the two and sighed. ‘These two need some help…’

The limo pulled up infront of one of the largest hotels the four had ever seen. “We have a room at the top floor it has a great view of the city.”

“What is it with you and a great view…?”

Ivan stopped and turned to Robin. He was smiling but Robin and Superboy could tell he was sad. “My mother she kept me hidden from the world. I was kept locked in the basement for a long time until my powers came in. The only view I had was through a small window to small for anyone to crawl through. For so long I wanted to see the world but…”

“Then why would you agree to life in prison.” Superboy asked. The other 2 looked at him and knew that Superboy was similar in the being locked up situation once before.

“My crimes are worthy of death. If I can spend my days looking at just one great view everyday I can settle with that…” Ivan brushed a tear away. “Hehe anyway let’s go check in…”

The three teens felt sorry for him, especially Robin. Robin went up to Ivan after he got the room card. “Listen sorry for the way I’ve been acting…”

“It’s alright I know what my mom has done, meeting the one who hurt you’s child can’t be easy.” Ivan wrapped and arm around him. “Besides sweety I get the feelin’ most of your stress came from that hot muscled boy back there.”

Robin blushed and stuttered. “Hehe don’t worry your secret is safe with me…” The boy wonder relaxed a little. “It can’t be good to hold it in maybe you should talk to him…”

“I can’t he just wouldn’t get it…”

“Well he certainly won’t if you don’t try…” Ivan said giving his arm a little squeeze. “He’s feeling just as miserable without you explaining as you are stressing about it.”

“I just don’t know anymore I know I love him but he treats me like…”

“What are you two talking about?” Superboy spoke walking over to them.

“Nothing!” Robin snapped and walked towards the elevator. Superboy looked like he was just punched hard in the gut. He looked at Ivan with a ‘What did I do?’ look. Ivan sighed. ‘These two will kill me before they do…”

\--------------------In a room filled with light------------

Poison Ivy stood in front of a group of people all identity hidden. “Your son must be silenced we cannot allow him to reveal us yet.”

“I understand but can’t he be saved…”

“No we tried to make him see the light but he is difficult…”

“We have sent assassins to his current location he will be dead by night fall.”

The screens vanished and Ivy was left alone. One tear slipped from her eye ut she quickly brushed it away.

\---------Back at the hotel------

The 4 got into the most luxurious room. It had a massive living space with fancy chairs and couches. It had an additional two bedrooms as well as a massive bathroom with a Jacuzzi. However what drew Ivan was the balcony. He stood outside and watched as the sun began to set. Robin joined him outside not being able to be around Superboy right now. ‘I know I’m being a bit mean but I don’t like being used.’

“You can’t avoid him forever…” Ivan said not looking at him.

“I know I just want some space right now, but what about you. Your testifying against your own mother are you ok…”

“Yes my mother has changed. I may have not always approved my mother’s actions but it was never like this. I need to stop her, I hope this get’s her back to normal.”

He walked back and closed the door to the balcony. “Let’s talk about your little super friend.”

“He’s trying I guess…man I can’t talk about this…” Robin said blushing and he ran his fingers through his hair.

“Hehe no need to be shy…” Ivan laughed.

Superboy watched from inside the room wishing he could read lips. ‘What are they talking about?’

Robin looked at Ivan. “So what makes you so special about relationships?”

“Oh I’ve had my share they ended once they found out who my mother was…”

“Sorry…”

“Don’t be just open up and share, I’ll be happy to give you some advice.” Robin looked unsure. “You can start with the latest instant that caused you to be so upset…”

Robin took a deep breath and told Ivan all about what happened in their private rooms before he showed up. Both teen’s faces were red.

“I see, so you're worried he just wants the sex…Hmm…that is always a dangerous subject. I could try to seduce him for ya if e just wants sex that could reveal it…”

“No way!!” Robin said holding one of his weapons out.

“Hehe just kidding relax. He’s cute but not my type…” Ivan waited for Robin to put his weapon away. “Listen I can read peoples pheromones and there is no doubt he wants you, and he is very upset that you keep brushing him off.” Robin felt bad about that.

“I don’t want him to feel bad I’m just upset…”

“I know that…” Ivan said placing a hand on his shoulder. “Give me a few minutes ok…”

Robin nodded and Ivan went inside. “Superboy can I have a word with you…” Ivan led Superboy into one of the spare rooms. “I spoke with Robin…”

“What did he say?” Superboy said and grabbed Ivan roughly. Ivan’s eyes narrowed and plant like vines came from his body and grabbed hold of Superboy.

“I see…” Ivan said and made sure to get good grip on Superboy. “I know a little bit about you and Cadmus…” He whispered into Superboy’s ear. The clone’s eyes widened. “I know you probably weren’t given the most adequate lesson about sex…”

Superboy blushed and hid his face. “I want you to listen well. I can tell you follow your instincts very well but you need to relax and give the control over to Robin.”

“Did Robin say that, does he want to top me…?”

“Well switching positions can be fun from time to time…” Ivan said a blush of his own. “Listen Supey you need to relax and let your emotions control you not your instincts. You do love Robin don’t you…?”

Superboy looked at Ivan in shock and looked at the ground. “I…I…I…I…lo….lo…lo…ve…ve.. hi…” Ivan read his pheromones and they were ones of inexperience love and embarrassment. ‘Well Robin has nothing to worry about…’

“Enough…Save your words for him.” Ivan said and released Superboy from his vines.

“I can’t he won’t talk to me…”

“Well you two can share this room tonight, relax and let Robin make the move…”

“Thank you Ivan…” Superboy said and the clone smiled.

“Oh my you're so cute, I can see what he sees in you…”

“What do you mean?”

“You’ll just have to ask him yourself…”

Ivan left the room and left Superboy with his thoughts.

Outside the hotel agents with the intent of Ivan’s death arrived… Danger was coming with the setting sun…

To be continued….


	3. The End?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please Read and Review; Reviews Inspire New Fics and Keep Me Going

Beta's by LordGeovanni

Hand of Poison Chap 3 The End

==Last Time==

“Did Robin say that, does he want to top me…?”

“Well switching positions can be fun from time to time…” Ivan said with a blush of his own. “Listen Supey, you need to relax and let your emotions control you, not your instincts. You do love Robin, don’t you…?”

Superboy looked at Ivan in shock before looking at the ground. “I… I…I…I…lo….lo…lo…ve…ve.. hi…” Ivan read his pheromones and they were ones of inexperience, love, and embarrassment. ‘Well Robin has nothing to worry about…’

“Enough… Save your words for him.” Ivan said and released Superboy from his vines.

“I can’t. He won’t talk to me…”

“Well, you two can share this room. Tonight, relax and let Robin make the move…”

“Thank you Ivan…” Superboy said and the clone smiled.

“Oh my, you’re so cute, I can see what he sees in you…”

“What do you mean?”

“You’ll just have to ask him yourself…”

Ivan left the room and left Superboy with his thoughts.

Outside the hotel, agents with the intent of Ivan’s death arrived… Danger was coming with the setting sun…

==Now==

Superboy left the spare room but he didn’t confront Robin. Hs mind was spinning out of control about what he should do. With the sun setting, it was about time to get some rest in shifts. Ivan remained on the balcony watching the setting sun and Robin said he was gonna take the first rest. Aqualad agreed and he left the room to stand guard outside. The clone went out to the balcony to speak with Ivan. “I don’t know what to say to him. I’m a clone, if I told him I cared about him... What if I can’t make him happy…?”

Ivan chuckled at the boy’s words. “Let me tell you something Superboy, you're not the only clone on this balcony…” Superboy took a step back in surprise and Ivan laughed. “I was made differently than you, my mother Poison Ivy has always wanted children but her powers made it difficult she had practiced cloning before and had minor success, then she got her hands on cobra venom and made me with the DNA of a man she crossed paths with for so long I thought I was normal, but then my powers came in. She was so proud, so impressed, but I wanted freedom. I escaped using my powers, I tried for so long to live a normal life, I even met a guy who discovered my past and didn’t care. He wanted to be with me and I loved him…” Ivan was crying, his tears smelled sweet like honey. “I told Robin that he left me when he discovered who my mother was, but the truth of what happened to him, who stayed with me, is more cruel and painful to say…” Ivan turned to Superboy and cupped his cheek. “I have blood on my hands Superboy, I was a threat to him, you are not a threat to Robin, I can see you love him, give him control and go with the flow. You won’t be disappointed…” Ivan slipped a seed onto Superboy’s clothes. “Go talk to him…”

Superboy walked towards the door. “You say you have blood on your hands and you told us you have crimes you have to atone for… Do you regret loving him…?” Superboy had a hard time asking the right thing, Ivan wiped his tears. “I will treasure my memories with him, but I am a monster Superboy. You are not, I was happy with him, go be happy…” Superboy nodded and went into Robin’s room. Ivan’s smile fell. “Come out! I could smell you!!” Agents jumped onto the balcony and surrounded Ivan, the male closed the balcony door.

“So, you are what the light sends to kill me, guess my mother has more control than I thought…” Vines and plants began growing from the male’s body. “You males of flesh who serve the light, my mother didn’t tell you…” He grinned showing a row of sharp teeth. “I’m a man eater!!”

Blood sprayed as Ivan tore the agents apart, the scene was fresh from a horror film as the balcony and window were stained in blood, the plants that Ivan had created fed on the remains, the sound of bones being crushed by strong teeth couldn’t be heard inside the room, every agent had been devoured and Ivan now cried tears of blood, they no longer smelled sweet. ‘Damn this body of mine…’ He thought and gathered his composure.

Inside the room with Robin and Superboy

Superboy entered the room and found Robin on the bed trying to sleep. The seed Ivan slipped on him plopped off and began to grow thick roots covered the walls and the door keeping them locked in. “Robin can I talk to you…?” Robin was a light sleeper so he stirred awake. “Superboy?” Robin blushed, and quickly looked away, Superboy approached the bed.

“Robin I’m sorry but I want this to work. You see, I-I-I I lov-lov-lov…” He trailed off into unrecognizable speech, Robin couldn’t help but smile seeing the young man blush and choke on his words. “Conner!” Robin spoke and he blushed. ‘He’s never called me that before…’ Robin scooted over on the bed and patted the empty space to tell Superboy to sit down. “You don’t have to say it yet. It makes me feel better that you tried, but I can wait to hear you say it when you’re ready to say it, here’s a bit of trust between us…”

He leaned forward and whispered into his ear, Conner’s eyes widened, and Dick pulled back and smiled at him. “A secret between you and me…” Superboy kissed him passionately and Robin moaned into the kiss, the young clone kissed him but what surprised Robin was that he was dominating the kiss or trying to grope him or push it into something more. ‘He is so cute…’ Robin thought and kissed back, fully dominating the kiss, he pushed his tongue into the clone’s mouth and let it explore.

Superboy moaned in pleasure, they had never kissed like this. It even felt more intense than before. Their kiss finally broke for some air. As soon as they were ready, they began another kiss. With each break for air, the two panted and stared into each other’s eyes, feeling the emotions inside. Robin crawled onto Superboy’s lap, wrapped his arms around the boy’s neck and proceeded to kiss him fiercely. They were both aroused, their arousals rubbed against each other between their pants.

They moaned into each other’s mouth, Superboy loved how perfect things were. He wanted more, but at the same time he was loving what Robin was doing to him, the feelings that Robin was causing him to feel was unlike anything he had ever felt before. The younger male on his part was enjoying Superboy’s reactions and how he was the one driving them to their heated bliss. He ground his hips against Superboy harder and faster. The clone met his thrusts with just as much enthusiasm.

More feelings came to Superboy as Robin acted on impulse and broke the kiss to nip at the clone’s neck. “Ahh Robin fuck!!” Conner moaned and bucked against the boy, Robin shivered, loving the male's sexy moans and started sucking on his pulse point vigorously, grinding against him harder and faster. “Superboy, we need to stop. I’m going to cum and we don’t have any extra clothes…” Robin said as common sense took a hold of him, Superboy looked at him with warm almost puppy-like eyes and he let out a noise that sounded like a whine. Robin broke for that look, “If we get naked in a hurry and are careful we can... Woah!!”

Superboy moved faster than Robin had seen him move before. His shirt came off and was thrown across the room, his pants were undone and kicked off with his shoes, his hard dick sprang up and slapped his washboard abs. Superboy looked at Robin expectantly, but the boy had a hungry look on his face. He let Dick push him down onto the bed and Robin proceeded to kiss and lick Superboy’s body. He traced his muscles with his tongue and sucked on certain spots, making Superboy arch his back and moan.

“Robin, no fair, take your clothes off too…” Superboy moaned as Robin traced his abs with his tongue. He pulled back and smiled at him while he began undoing his clothes, the young clone licking his lips as each inch of delicious skin was revealed to him. As Robin’s arousal came into view, the clone couldn’t contain himself any longer. He threw off Robin’s remaining attire and began attacking the boy's body with nips and sucks. “Ahh! Conner fuck…” he moaned as Superboy latched onto his nipple and sucked on the hard bud. The younger male cupped the back of Superboy’s head, moaning in desire, as the strong hands roamed his form as gently as they could.

The younger male felt his release building quickly so he grabbed Conner’s and his cocks together and began pumping them in unison. Superboy buried his face in Robin’s neck and moaned as he felt his release come crashing down. Robin moaned as his own release erupted. Their seed splashed between their chests, coated their lengths and Robin’s hand.

Superboy was still hard even as Robin deflated. ‘Damn kryptonian stamina…’ he thought. Then. a fun idea came to his mind. He pushed Superboy back, giving him a surprised look from the clone. Robin smirked at him and brought his cum coated hand up towards his mouth and licked one of his fingers. Conner gulped and his arousal twitched. Robin brought his cum coated hand to his rear and teased his hole with the slick digit. The boy wonder blushed as he prepped himself for the clone’s impressive cock. Superboy was frozen in a mixture of shock and lust, unable to bring himself to move and risk disrupting the scene before him. Robin’s face twisted in desire, his soft pants and moans making him want to fill the boy’s tight hole.

Robin loved the lustful look Superboy gave him. He could feel the hunger and desire behind it, it made his cock rise back to attention. He added more cum-coated fingers to properly stretch his hole. “Conner, I want you inside me…” Robin moaned out. He removed his fingers, moving his hands onto Superboy’s muscled chest, as he straddled him, positioning the clone’s huge cock at his wet hole.

Superboy felt the heat of Robin's body as the tip of his arousal pushed at the boy’s tight ring of muscle. Robin kept control as he sank down onto the male’s hard length. Conner hissed as Robin’s tight heat consumed him. Slowly, Robin sank down onto him and Superboy watched as each inch of his cock sank into the younger male’s ass.

It took him a bit to adjust, but soon Robin was fully seated with the clone’s cock buried deep inside him. “Superboy, I feel so full…” Robin moaned. “Your big dick is so deep inside me…”

Conner snapped forward and captured the boy’s lips. The kiss was fierce with tongues doing battle as Robin adjusted to the thick organ inside him. He pulled back with a hum of desire as Robin started moving, going up and down on his hard length. “Fuck…” Conner cursed, feeling those inner muscles squeeze his dick again and the friction his dick made inside Robin was making him drool. ‘This is so amazing and he looks so happy…’

Robin moaned, starting to move faster and faster in an attempt to bring as much pleasure to the clone as he could. Conner placed his hands on the boy’s hips gripping them gently. This helped guide the thrusts making the clone’s cock brush the boy’s sweet spot. “Fuck yes!!” The younger male moaned as he saw stars, tears of joy spilled from his eyes. Superboy took this the wrong way.

“Am I hurting you? Should we stop?” Conner asked, worrying that he did something wrong. “No! Don’t stop! You're fucking amazing! More! Just fuck me more! It feels amazing…” Robin replied and his inner muscles clamped down harder on the thick organ inside him. “Yes! So hot! So tight! I’m gonna cum…” Superboy moaned as his hips rose to meet Robin’s thrusts. “Inside me! Do it inside me!!”

Letting go completely, he came, spraying his seed deep into Robin’s body. “Dick!!” Conner moaned his name as he came. The sound of hearing his name on the clone’s lips, and the feeling of cum pouring into his body, made his own climax hit him hard. He came hard, spraying cum all over Superboy’s toned body. He collapsed onto the clone, shivering as he felt Superboy’s soft cock slip out of him followed by an overflow of cum.

“Conner, I love you…” Dick said, leaning up to kiss the boy. Superboy wrapped his arms around him and returned the kiss. “I love you too, Richard…” Robin flicked his forehead. “Just call me Dick…” he said before snuggling against him. “I love you Dick…” Superboy replied, kissing the top of his head. The two settled down spent and content in staying with one another. Ivan’s plants would make it so they wouldn’t be disturbed.

Ivan entered the main room and drew the curtains to hide the bloodstained windows. Sadly, this destroyed the wonderful view he once had. Aqualad came into the room and was shocked that the curtains were drawn. “Is the view not to your liking?” he asked politely. Ivan smiled and gave a nod. “It was wonderful, but I’m a bit tired I just want to sit for awhile…”

“Hmm... Where is Robin?… Or Superboy?…” Ivan narrowed his eyes narrowed at the male’s tone while mentioning Robin. “They are resting in the next room. I convinced Superboy that with my power I really don’t need more than one body guard at a time. Best to let them have their rest…”

“I see…” Aqualad spoke and he walked over to the door. “I guess it will be best to leave them be so that they are well rested…”

Sudden knocking came from the door, both males turned towards it. “Did you order room service…?” Aqualad asked reaching for his weapon. “No, I didn’t…” Ivan spoke a bit nervous. ‘I thought I killed the guards... the only other person they would send would be…’ Aqualad approached the door. “Aqualad get back!!” Ivan screamed but the door burst open and he was grabbed by a thick plant. His whole body was snared up and held by the plant.

“Hello mother…” Ivan spoke venom lacing his voice. “Hello dear. Did you enjoy the view, because it will be the last one you ever enjoy…” Poison Ivy came into the room. “Let him go mother, he has nothing to do with this. He’s innocent…”

“So much like your father, wanting to protect the innocent. Even when you have blood on your hands. That man’s conscience ruined you…” She spoke and tightened the root around Aqualad. “You ruined me!! You gave me this power!!” Ivan yelled and thick roots covered in thorns grew from his body, on some the tips bloomed into monstrous flowers with teeth. “I hurt innocent people, I ruined lives, and I have killed. But that is my cross to bear, I have to stop you…” The monstrous flowers flew at Poison Ivy and she was quick to defend but the plants psyched her out and tore apart the root holding Aqualad captive.

Aqualad fell to the ground and, as he gasped for air, he turned his head and watched the battle between mother and son. Ivan appeared to have the advantage. His plants had way more offensive power then Ivy’s, however Ivan was burning out his energy. His roots were eventually crushed and Ivy grabbed him tightly. “Did you really think you could beat me? You who rejected your powers since the day you were created?” Ivy approached him. “Farewell my son…” She kissed his forehead and poison ripped through Ivan’s body. He fell to the ground, his body growing pale and Ivy began to leave.

“How could you? He was your son…” Aqualad said trying to get up, Ivy hit him with a plant root. He saw her face and saw the tears running down her face before he lost consciousness. Ivy left without a word.

Robin and Superboy were the ones to discover the scene after cleaning up. Ivan’s plants had died allowing them to finally leave. They wanted to thank Ivan for the advice, but to their horror they found him on the ground with no pulse. Robin called Batman and when he arrived he looked to the team. “Everything happened so fast, there was nothing that could be done. Ivan is gone…”

Batman looked Ivan over and produced a small vial. He poured the liquid into his mouth. The team stared, waiting to see if what Batman was up to would save the strange male. Ivan’s eyes shot open, he gasped for breath and looked around with a blank stare. “Poison Ivy damaged his memories, he won’t be able to testify…” Batman said in a cold voice, Ivan stood up and looked at the couple, he turned his head to the side and smiled a knowing smile. Robin and Superboy thought this was a good sign, then Batman slapped a set of cuffs on Ivan. “Batman, what are you doing…?”

“He is still a wanted man, without his testimony the deal is off. He will be sent to a maximum security prison…” He placed a collar around Ivan’s neck which negated any powers he had. “Batman, he’s a good guy deep down. Isn’t there something you can do?” Robin asked looking to Ivan. Then he felt a hand on his shoulder, it was Ivan’s.

Ivan shook his head. “My memories are mostly damaged, but I know I belong in prison. Don’t worry about me. You have your own happiness to worry about, but I think you’ve already found it…” Ivan patted him on the shoulder. “Take care…”

Batman said nothing to the team and led Ivan away. “This mission failed, and we ruined Ivan’s last chance at happiness…” Aqualad said. Superboy was about to agree, but he saw a flower on the ground the same color as Ivan’s hair He picked it up and the flower glowed. ‘Superboy, I am happy you were the one to find my memory flower. This flower can hold memories and thoughts inside so I wanted to leave two messages: one for you and Robin, the other for your team…’

“Guys, Ivan left a message for us: 'You guys do not regret this mission. It was a pleasure to meet you. There was nothing you could have done. Don’t doubt yourselves, I was ready for anything the moment I made the deal. Take care of yourselves, there is a storm coming. Be ready for it…” Superboy finished as the message was passed through his mind. Robin smiled and touched the flower. “It’s a souvenir from an unlikely friend…” Robin said.

Superboy leaned down and whispered into Robin’s ear the message Ivan passed to them alone. “Be happy. You guys deserve to be happy…” Robin, Superboy, and Aqualad returned to the cave, Robin walking a little closer to Superboy then normal and still holding the flower.

Batman took Ivan to prison. “I’m sorry this ended this way…” Batman said. Ivan smiled at him. “I’m not. I got to meet my dad before the end…” Ivan looked at Batman and gave a light bow. “I wish there was something I can do…” Batman said as guards came out to escort Ivan to his cell. “Do you remember anything about the organization?” Ivan shook his head sadly. “The only memories I can clearly see are my crimes, I can’t be a part of the normal world…”

Batman nodded and left him with the guards. Ivan was led to his cell, and Ivan stared in wonder. Pictures, tons of pictures of great and wonderful places, covered the walls of his cell. ‘So many wonderful views…’ Ivan entered his cell and focused on one picture in general. It was of Wayne Manor at sunset, Ivan focused on that one and a tear spilled from his eye.

\-------------------------Hand of Poison End------------------------------

Up in the sky, a man with bright blonde hair smiled. “So sad. You thought that you could defy fate, but look at you, clinging to whatever you can. Hahahaha…” The man pulled a deck of cards from his clothing and drew three cards. “A storm of clashing powers, a love in a fragile state, a battle of light and while light pulls strings a darker force moves even closer. Who will win? The light? The dark? Or the love? Ahahahaha! We shall see…” He drew a new card. “A curse will test the young heroes soon. Oh what fun, what fun!!!!”

The blonde vanished, the man neither of order or chaos…

End


End file.
